Jewelwings
Note: Not not edit without permission. If I made a mistake or if you want to suggest information. Please tell me in the comments. 'IF ANY OF MY TRIBES HAVE THE SAME NAME AS YOURS, IT IS A COINCIDENCE. SO DON'T HATE ON ME. ' ''' '''Appearance The Jewelwings have scales that are two colors, one that fades into the other. They have wings similar to the Everestwings. Four winged but more of a Sandwing type. Except they are more diamond-like. The underside is a milky white. With a pattern that very's from dragon to dragon. They are hornless but have a seaweed like spikes that start at the head and run down to the tail. Depending on what sub tribe the dragon is from, The tail will have a gemstone club in a different colors. White and blue if from Queen Diamond's Tribe ( Called the Diamondwings), Florescent green if in Queen Jade's tribe, (Jadewings). And A yellowish orange if in King Copper's tribe (Copperwings). Scales are hard so they protect them from the hard cave walls, Armored scales around the face Abilities Can hold fire, can see in the dark. Some can grow crystals depending on their Branch of the Jewelwings you are. Animuses can make crystals glow when near one. Jewelwings have very sharp talons used for digging tunnels. That is how they get around under Carmilla. Environment and Location Deep under Carmilla, In a cave system that runs under the whole continent, their is another world, This land is called Shatter City the entrance is a large hole that lets light come through. Trees, plants, and animals found out how to grow in the central area. The walls are outlined with gems and crystals of any kind. In the center is a large pond. And in the center of the pond is a large island, that is where the Jewelwing palace was built. Small caves line the walls. These were dug out by the Jewelwings and are used as homes. On the bottom of this hole, cave tunnels branch out under the continent, this is the territory, where they hunt and the dragonets train. Allies and Enemys As I'm writing this, their are currently one other tribe in Carmilla. The Angelwings. They are at peace for now, but there is a group of teenage Angelwings that are causing trouble with the Jewelwings. So The Queen and King council and and Queen Venus are working it out now. Then after the death of Carnelian for finding and unfamiliar nest and being attacked by other cave dwellers, The mysterious tribe called the Batwings by Queen Diamond are now a sworn enemy. Jade and Copper don't know about the attack since their tunnels don't connect to Diamonds or the Batwings Royalty The Castle and Shatter City is split into thirds because of multiple rulers. Queen Diamond, Queen Jade, and King Copper. Queen Diamond is the oldest of the siblings that rule The Jewelwings. She is the short-tempered one and is very bossy. Her side of Shatter City Is very modern. With tall buildings instead of cave dens. The buildings are lined with tapestry art and Diamonds. Her people label themselves as the Diamondwings. They have a white-blue clubed tail. Next is King Copper. It is common to have a king in Shatter City. Copper used to be a general for Jade's army. So he is covered with battle scars and has a sour temper like his sister Diamond. His lands are filled with wild life a research centers. His people call themselves Copperwings and have a yellow to orange to bronze color club tail. The youngest member of the Royal Council is Queen Jade. She has a kind heart and is very relaxed and free-flowing. She is the only dragon on the Royal Council with dragonets. Princess Amethyst an Prince Gold. Her land is decorated with gardens and Jade tinted windows. Her people call themselves Jadewings, they have a florescent green color club spikes. Animuses There are only two animuses in the Jewelwing kingdom. Topaz in the Diamond Branch, and Opal in the Copper Branch. They have to follow strict rules. They are always heavily guarded since the assassination of Quartz, who was an animus before Opal and Topaz. An animus cannot use his/her's powers unless it is ordered by the Queen or King. Breaking News from a Diamond Branch guard Figures in the tunnels. Cave guard, Carnelian of the Diamondwing Branch has found a branch in the tunnels that wasn't dug out by Jewelwings, It led to a nest of eggs, She took one and hid it in the rocks, she was going to keep it to see what tribe is disturbing the tunnels. About a week later Carnelian found that the egg was gone. as she walked back to the kindom, she was attacked by some dragons that came from the ceiling. Carnelian barely made it out alive.Queen Diamond and her guards are still trying to find the other cave dwellers but they have no luck so far... The tunnel connecting to the other cave dwellers have collapsed so no one is able to enter. Also the Counsel has ordered to refer the other cave dragons as Batwings since they have invaded from the cave ceiling. Tunnel capture We have sent out a patrol to the collapsed tunnels and found a strange dragon near them. Reinforcements came fast and we were able to capture him. Queen Diamond tried to get him to speak, but he won't say anything only accusing about a captured egg that belonged to the queen and she sent him to cover up the collapsed tunnels. Until Carnelian told the Queen about the stolen egg before her death, know one has known about it. I'll be writing more later and I'm open to suggestions and art. OC's are free to make but you'll have to check with me first. THANK YOU- Soulstream the Nightwing